Computer systems may include a peripheral device interconnect system, such as a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) or ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) interface. Such interconnect systems may facilitate the connectivity and configuration of peripheral devices in a computer system. For example, using a PCI interface, a computer system may be able to recognize when a peripheral device has been inserted, identify the location of the port at which it has been inserted, and determine the identity of the installed peripheral device.
Peripheral devices are typically single-slotted, meaning that they may be inserted into a single slot of an interconnect port. However, multiple-slotted devices are now being developed. Since the interconnect systems are generally designed to accommodate single-slot devices, it would be useful to provide a method and system for accommodating multiple-slotted devices.